


Dawn's Rose-Red Fingers

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: η οικία της δαίμονος - The House of the Divine One [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Cody has an odd moment when he thinks his squad mate is in danger during their training as cadets.Across the galaxy, Coruscant abruptly suffers a massive earthquake, centering from the Jedi Temple.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: η οικία της δαίμονος - The House of the Divine One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608439
Comments: 32
Kudos: 259





	Dawn's Rose-Red Fingers

When Cody was deployed out to the Republic, he was already a ranking Commander, well on his way to his current Field Marshall status. That was a very odd occurrance, as his trainers had been quick to remind him. Both of them were well aware off the oddities that had occurred since he was roughly seven. 

Cody had learned the hard way that he had to control his thoughts and his emotions, otherwise the strange things kept happening. He was lucky they could never prove it was him, otherwise he's sure he would have been decommissioned straight away. 

The first time had been the worst. 

| | | 

Wooley could be clumsy sometimes, but he was getting better. Sometimes, it got the better of him in training, and bad things would happen. They were considering taking him off the squad, and Cody could not have that happen. 

It was one such instance that awakened whatever it was that was going on in his head. 

Wooley was above him on the rock wall, ducking the turret fire. Underneath them, the floor had rolled back to reveal an electrified stun grid. Cody'd been pushed into one as a really little cadet and he still remembered the pain of it vividly. 

All it took as dodging too hard one way and Wooley lost his grip and began to fall. 

He didn't remember how he did it, just that one second Wooley's panicked voice was echoing in his helmet, their outstretched hands just missing each other. The next, Cody felt the tug in his mind, the windows all around the training room fractured and Wooley floated safely over to the platform. 

Both Cody and Wooley were examined top to bottom, but the Kaminoans couldn't find anything wrong or different about them. Begrudgingly, they were released back to their squad. 

"Thank you." Wooley whispered on their way back. 

Cody didn't answer, and Wooley never brought it up again. 

The problem was, it kept happening. He would have dreams and wake up to something crushed. He could jump higher than the other brothers, had better spacial awareness and seemed to take a beating better. He had better aim, harder punches and kicks, smoother dodging and could even use props to deflect stun rounds if he had it in his hands. 

He was exceptional, and very aware of the danger that put him in. If anything weird showed up on the tests, they'd disect him in an instant, trying to understand what they did. No, Cody had to keep this low, be as normal as possible while he excelled. 

"Be very careful." One of his trainers told him, a gruff Mando by the name of Aris. "The Jedi's magic is nothing but trouble for a Mandalorian."

He nodded, accepting the title of Commander from the man, without really understanding what that warning meant. 

He didn't know that across the galaxy, the day he saved Wooley, Coruscant fell victim to an awful earthquake with its epicentre in the Jedi Temple. 

* * *

In the Hall of the Holocrons, there was a small passage that led to a little room, illuminated by twinkling white lights. The walls, ceiling and floor were made of blue volcanic glass, and the floor appeared to have an unopenable double door in the floor. Across the upper third of the door was an inscription, laid in with gold. 

η οικία της δαιμονος

This little room, like the Hall of the Holocrons, predated the modern Temple, and the language the inscription was written in was lost. 

Some Jedi would report feeling very soothed and calm if they meditated there, and sometimes younglings would leave gifts around the edge of the door. 

Anakin was down here at the age of twenty, meditating before he had to face the Council and their judgement of whether or not he'd passed his trial and made knighthood. The very day the earthquake took place. 

He didn't notice it right away, not until the floor shifted under him. 

He broke his trance and scuttled back, eyes glued to the golden seam that lit up along the door, the stone lifting up and producing a blinding white light. It felt like the light went on forever, until there was an abrupt _slam_ and the light faded away. 

Once he regained sight, Anakin was greeted by the sight of a human-shaped girl, probably thirteen, resting on a dias in the middle of the room. The doors had fallen into a slot on either side, framing the sunken space of the dias. The whole area was filled with floating dust that shimmered and gave off its own twinkling light, but the girl herself glowed all by herself. 

She wasn't wearing much, just a basic robe with her hands folded across her stomach. Her hair was splayed artfully around her, what looked like white marble morning glories woven into the copper strands. At her feet lay a full set of white and gold-accented armour, including a face visor, and two lightsabers on either side of her hips. 

"Why does this always happen to me?" Anakin muttered. 

| | | 

It took the Council three days to establish a manner of contact with her, managing to use an ancient dialect of Basic to understand her. 

Her name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, apparently, and she told them she was something called a δαίμων, transliterated in the Temple archives as _daímōn._ The Temple records called the race "Starchildren" , though Obi-Wan said the word's meaning was closer to "divine being" or "guardian spirit" . 

"We were created on Ilum," She explained, "alongside the kyber crystals. Do you- Do you not know this?"

"Destroyed, your Order was." Yoda replied sadly. "Passed, they have, many thousands of years since the Order, you knew."

Anakin felt a deep and intense sympathy for the horrified look on her face. "So there's none of us left? Only me?"

"There may be others hidden as you were." Mace stepped in gently. "But we are unaware of them. We didn't even know about _you_ , and you were right below our feet."

The shimmer in the air around her grew more intense for a moment before she managed to contain herself. "I see."

"We would welcome you into this Order, if you wish." Mace continued. "And if you would prefer not to, we will still provide you shelter and care."

"I was preserved for a reason." She replied, firm. "It would be a dishonour not to live up to such potential."

"I will see to your training myself until such time as you are able to become a Padawan." Mace said. 

"Thank you, Master. I won't let you down."

| | | 

A few weeks later seen Anakin walking into the training rooms with Qui-Gon, fully Knighted, and preparing for a spar. The two Jedi found Mace and Obi-Wan there, pitted against each other. 

Obi-Wan looked very different from when she'd been released from the crypt. She was wearing the armour that had been buried with her: thick white cotton bodysuit that went all the way up her neck; heavy-looking white plate across her chest, upper and lower arms, thighs and knee-high boots; a white visor made of the same material covered her face to behind her ears. Her hair was the only thing left uncovered, cascading down her back in a wash of copper waves, those little marble flowers still riding along its current. The armour itself was lined in its seams with gold, creating a minimalist, but intricate geometric design. 

What was most interesting was that the lightsabers she'd been entombed with with actually hers. Both 'sabers were the same dual-blades that the Temple guards used, the ones passed down from ancient-who-knows-when. And she had two of them, both of which she seemed very adept at using. She was beating Mace, after all. 

"How curious." Qui-Gon muttered, watching them. 

She swiped Mace's legs out from under him, landing him flat on his back, her 'saber inches from his throat.

"Very curious." Qui-Gon muttered.

* * *

Five years after the earthquake, during the battle of Christophsis, Anakin and Qui-Gon stood together again, watching the troop transport descend. 

"That must be the new Padawan I requested." Qui-Gon hummed, wandering over.

"You asked for one too?" 

"Indeed I did." 

The shuttle landed, opening to reveal a very young Torgruta and the familiar clad form of Obi-Wan. The two Padawan were talking amongst themselves, and Anakin was somewhat surprised to see that despite being eighteen, Obi-Wan hadn't grown much. She came barely to halfway up his breast. 

"Masters." Obi-Wan bowed when they stopped in front of them. 

"Padawans." Qui-Gon greeted. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You as well, Master Jinn." Ahsoka replied promptly with a bright smile. She turned to Anakin. "I'm with you, Master Skywalker!"

"So the Temple did grant my request." Qui-Gon smiled gently at Obi-Wan. "My given name is fine, Padawan."

"Of course, Qui-Gon." She replied promptly. Her time with Mace - and perhaps whatever training she had with the old Order - had instilled respect well into her tone and presentation. 

"Your Basic has come a long way, young one."

"Master Nu has been an exceptional tutor and I owe my new fluency to her."

"How many other languages did she teach you?"

"A few sparing ones she thought would do me well. Twi'lek, Huttese, Mando'a, Wookie and Binary, amongst conversational fluency in others." She was likely making an expression behind her blank visor. "It was an . . . experience adapting what I already knew of them. I am grateful Mando'a, Wookie and Binary haven't altered much."

"I imagine so." Qui-Gon smiled at her. "I'll introduce you to the unit."

| | | 

Cody was more than a little surprised to see the little woman in white trailing behind General Jinn, glancing around as though she could see through the solid gold T across her visor. 

"Commander Cody, my new Padawan had arrived." The General announced, unconcerned when the brothers stopped what they were doing to examine the newcomer. "Young one, this is Commander Cody. Cody, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my new Padawan and your second Commander. I would appreciate it if you briefed her on the battle and our coming strategy."

"Of course, sir." He replied, but he was hardly listening. Her visor was locked with his, and it felt like the very air between them was vibrating. 

"Good. I will return for her shortly." General Jinn excused himself, wandering off with Wooley to discuss canon placements. 

"I've never seen a Jedi with a mask before." He commented, trying to ignore the pleasant tingling along his skin intensifying as she stepped closer. He took off his helmet to see if fresh air would help. 

She did the same, and a chorus of surprised gasps went around the men when her softly glowing face was revealed. "I take it you can see why I do."

"I meant no offense, Commander."

"Obi-Wan or Obi is fine with me, Cody. I am your subordinate, after all." She smiled and he felt all the exhaustion from the battle evaporate from his body. Her eyes flickered over to the scar on the side of his face. "What caused such damage?"

"Shattered glass." He didn't mention that he'd shattered that glass with the power in his mind.

She pulled off a glove with her teeth, an equally glowing hand reaching up to gently brush a fingertip along the scar's raised edge. Another round of murmuring went up among the men. All he could focus on was the feeling that she was reaching into his soul, some long-dormant thread inside him bursting into full colour. 

"It's you." She murmured, eyes wide. "You were the one I felt."

He had no words, the strength and knowledge flooding into him overwhelming. 

She pulled back, replacing the glove and her visor, the whole area seeming darker. In the air around where she had moved, sparkles like glitter lingered, catching the light. 

"Do you mind if I assess the front lines?"

"Of course."

She walked off, clutching her hand to her chest, leaving Cody standing there dumbstruck. 

"Sir." One of his men approached him with a shard of reflective glass, angling it so he could see his own face. 

Where she had touched him had left behind her sparkle, but the scar itself was now that same gold, from his hairline down around his cheekbone. Touching it revealed that it was also no longer raised or abrasive. 

He quickly pulled his helmet back on, trying to get his spinning head to calm down. 

He had no idea what was going on, but he knew one thing: if he controlled himself, nothing bad would happen. 

| | | 

She assessed the damage of the lines, stopping to assist medics with her Force healing. Her previous masters had been excited to see her natural proficiency in the art and had pushed her to excell in it. She felt even stronger now, but she had no idea why.

 _The dyad prophecy_ , a voice in her mind whispered and she almost fell off the fortification she was exploring. 

"Across time and space." She muttered to herself, looking out over the battlefield. "Force guide me, I've gone and made myself special."

| | | 

Cody found her sitting on the barrier, observing the approaching droid army. 

"Are you aware that you're Force-sensitive, Commander?"

He stopped in his tracks, looking down at her. "Pardon?"

"You're a Force-sensitive." She looked up at him. "And the two of us share a Force-bond."

'No, I wasn't aware of that."

"But you did know you were different."

" . . . Yes."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anybody. It would cause problems for me too." She stood, facing him properly. "I hope you will allow me to understand you, and teach you as I learn about exactly what this bond entails."

"I can accommodate that."

"Wonderful." She laid her hand on his chestplate - a move that would become a signature of hers when she dealt with him. "I'm looking forward to it."

He had no idea what any of that meant, but he was certain of one thing: this bond, whatever it may be, was either going to save the galaxy or end it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take what I want from canon and give nothing back.


End file.
